


Chaos Effect

by seleenermparis



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Short dumping ground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: A place where I can dump all the little short shorts I have running around in my head and the muse doesn't want me to let go. Various plots and ratings. I will try to indicate rating for each one. Just decided to go with the highest one to make sure there wasn't a surprise along the way.





	1. Personal Log-Codex Entry Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description of Noveria as told by some of the Normandy SR-2 crew. Rated M.

**Personal Log- Codex Entry Fail**

**Rated: Mature (language and suggestive content)**

**Quick note: You can blame the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Writer's Facebook page for this Gem.**

**Planet:** Noveria **  
Orbital period:** 0.9 years **  
Day length:** 52.0 Earth hours **  
Surface temp:** -1 C **  
Atmospheric pressure:** 0.87 atm **  
Gravity:** 0.81 g **  
Mass:** 0.63 Earth Masses

  
**Log: Commander Shepard's Personal Log**  
  
**Notes: Garrus Vakarian* insisted my description of the planet Noveria was not professional enough to warrant into the codex. I say bullshit, but he insisted so I'm cutting and pasting it into my personal logs:**  
  
**Noveria will fuck with you. It is cold as fuck. The snow is so deep even polar bears don't even want to be there and penguins don't even want to think about it. It will fuck with your mind. It will screw you so hard you won't know which end is up. The only thing remotely of interest on the planet consists of the labs there. Unless you're really into freezing to death.**  
  
**It makes me quiver at the thought that I could go there with him and he'd huddle with me to keep me warm. He can calibrate me any day he wants. I keep hoping he'd jut figure it out, but we're both too chickenshit to tell each other. (Damn you, Tali! Jack!) (Section deleted at 08:55:21 hours).)**  
  
**Footnote:**  
***Also known as Space boyfriend, Archangel, Calibrating Jane's reproductive organs master. (JACK! You Asshole!) (Jane! Just do him already. Jesus fucking Christ)**  
  
**Edited total: 4** times **  
Edited:** Jack _(21:00:09 hours)_ **  
Edited:** Tali'Zorah nar Rayya _(21:00:22 hours)_ **  
**Edited: Commander Jane Shepard _(08:54:33 hours)_ **  
Edited:** Jack _(10:33:21 hours)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From: Mass Effect Fanfiction Writer's Facebook page  
> Challenger: Audrey Haynes
> 
> Challenge rules:
> 
> The rules for today's writing prompt challenge are as follows:
> 
> 1\. For today's challenge, you must come up with the name and description of a planet that neither Shepard or his/her crew have been to before.
> 
> 2\. You can be as detailed with the description as you like--it can be simple, just a few lines about the surface, if there are any inhabitants of the planet, what it looks like from space, etc; or you can get more technical with the description (similar to the in-game planet descriptions) listing off the mass, day length, size compared to Earth, if the air is breathable, etc--even go so far as to describe what cluster and system it resides in, as well as where it orbits in that system.
> 
> 3\. You do NOT have to share your planet description if you don't want to, but if you are participating, it is encouraged that you tell us about your participation by commenting on this post!
> 
> 4\. Descriptions that go into great detail MUST be Mass Effect related.
> 
> 5\. Good luck!


	2. Paragraph challenge- Placing bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge on the ME fan fiction writers facebook group. I may come back to it and it more than just a paragraph.

Placing Bets

Rating: Teen (mild suggestive content)

She had no intention of choosing sides until she was sure who was going to win. Crossing her arms, she pensively tried to decide who had the better hand. Both Jack and Miranda were biotics and could attack from a distance. Regardless who was going to win, Jane knew someone was going to be getting something that night. Whether it be in a bedroom or the med bay, it was a coin toss. The commander glanced over at Garrus briefly with a wicked smile. Perhaps they could bet on something a little more interesting this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge details:
> 
> Cut and paste from the page.   
> Challenger: Audrey Haynes
> 
> 1\. For today's prompt, you are given one sentence. You must add 4 to 6 more sentences to MAKE A PARAGRAPH.
> 
> 2\. The given sentence can be used ANYWHERE in your paragraph, but it MUST be the EXACT sentence given. (NO changes other than choosing the gender he/she.)
> 
> 3\. The paragraph you write MUST be Mass Effect related.
> 
> 4\. You DO NOT have to share your paragraph if you want to participate, but are encouraged to let us know if you do by commenting on this post!
> 
> 5\. Good luck!
> 
> Prompt Sentence:
> 
> He/She had no intention of choosing sides until he/she was sure who was going to win.


	3. He Sounds Like He Loves Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Garrus writes an email to his mother who is dying of a disease similar to Alzheimer's Disease. What does he write? Rated T.

"Garrus," Shepard gently placed a hand on her lover's arm. He'd been postponing this letter hoping he'd get to ask her in person. Or at least that was his excuse. "You should write her."

"What am I suppose to say? Hi, mom! You're probably not going to remember me, but I'm your son Garrus. Oh, by the way, I'm going on a potentially suicidal mission which I may not come back from! Yes because **that's** the best thing to say to a dying woman."

"Then don't tell her that." She gently offered. She tenderly turned his face back so he could see her. "Tell her how much you love her and anything you'd want to tell her before she goes in case you can't later." 

With his face lowered, he simply nodded in agreement. He took out his tablet and began to write.

***

"Mom. Look! You got a message from Garrus."

"Garrus." She stared into space thoughtfully. "That name sounds familiar."

"He's your son." Solana offered, trying not to be frustrated with her. She took the image of her brother off of her side table and handed her mother the frame. "That's Garrus. Your son and my brother."

"Oh." Her voice was uneven. Distant and not completely sure of what Solana had just said. "He wrote me?"

"Yes. Would you like me to read it to you?"

"No, I want my Solana to read it to me."

"I am Solana."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, I guess you can read it then."

When Solana opened the message, she read the first few lines, and realized what her brother was trying to say good-bye. Tears welled in her eyes, but she willed them not to fall.

_Mom,_

_I am sorry I haven't written in a while, but with this damn war, killing reapers has become a hobby. I can't say when I am able to see you, but I hope to soon._ _You once told me about how you fell in love with my father. You said I would find a love like that one day._

_I have._

_She's everything to me. I've killed for her. At her command, I would die for her and not just because she's the better shot. She's not, mind you, but damn if she's not at least close._

_Her name?_

_She was once my commanding officer. I doubt you'll remember it, though. Jane Shepard. Yes, that one. Commander Jane Hannah Shepard. Alliance Navy. A Human. I know dad won't be too thrilled at the idea of his son being in love with a Human, but its not like I planned to fall in love with her. Mom, what I'm asking for is your permission to make her my bondmate. I know it's an old custom, but you are one of the few opinions I care about. There is a possibility I may not come back from this war and I don't want to have regrets. Not like I did when she died the first time. I was completely devastated. If it hadn't been for others interfering, I wouldn't go on. I couldn't . I didn't want to. But when I saw her again, I told myself I needed to live. For her._

_I cannot wait to see you. I miss you, mom. I love you._

_-Garrus_

"He sounds like he loves her."

"Very much so. " Solana knelt beside her mother who was seated in her reclining chair. "So, can he make her his bondmate?"

"Who?"

"Garrus. Your son."

"I have a son?"

"Yes, he's written you to ask you if he can make his girlfriend his bondmate."

"Oh, well. I guess that sounds like a good idea."

"Okay, I will let him know then."

"Okay." Her eyes were distant, trying to remember something. "I was married before. I don't remember his name, but he loved me so. I haven't seen him in a while. Do you think he'll visit soon?"

Solana closed her eyes. Castis had been in the room, but just went to get lunch for the three of them. "I know it's been a while, but we'll see him soon. He said he was going to get lunch."

"Oh, okay."

A knock on the door came and the nurse's aide came in and shut the door behind her. As she walked to her, she said, "Hi, Mrs. Vakarian. I'm Lily and I'm going to help you to the bathroom."

"I'm not going in there." 

The light brown haired Human tilted her head to the side. "Why not?"

It was a gentle inquiry rather than rebuke. Solana appreciated that about the human. Lily and been placed with her because the Nurse's Aide level of experience with the Human equivalent of her mother's illness. Her patience was endless.

"Because the shower is in there." Her mother said, trying to tell them the obvious. 

"Oh," the CNA realized. Her fear of water had been a new symptom. "Well, it's not time for a shower."

"No."

"No, we're just going to use the toilet."

"Well, that's okay then." Her mother grew less defensive. The Turian stood and towered over the Human as she escorted her to the bathroom.

Solana tried to smile, but couldn't. She decided to write her brother back, or at least start to once she heard her mother yell from just beyond the threshold of the door. "I'm not taking a shower!"

"OW!" Lily exclaimed, but then purposefully lowered her voice. "It's not time for a shower. We're just going to use the toilet."

"Oh, good."

The daughter sighed. No doubt Lily was going to come out looking like she had come back from war.

***

Garrus hadn't expected a response at all. However, his sister's message was in his box. He took in and held it before exhaling; trying to calm his nerves. He opened and as he read it, he grinned. 

_Spirits, Garrus! Just do it. NOW! Lily, mom's CNA, is engaged and it's some sort of Human custom to get her a diamond ring. Better do that. Yesterday. -Solana_

_*****_


	4. Something Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person A: Well, I'm about to do something stupid.  
> Person B: You're always doing something stupid, so how is this any different.
> 
> Optional: Person A kisses person B and leaves them sputtering, blushing, and shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, despite being sick, I'm being creative. 2 in one day, you lucky ducks. Rated E.

The observation deck was quiet and the light was dimmed to simulate the night. On the couch in the light of a neighboring moon, the Normandy's commanding officer lounged; reading a tablet on her stomach. Her companion was leaning against the cushion, on the floor next to her. A comfortable silence had fallen between the two and each responding to their own correspondence. 

Without even looking up, Garrus asked, "and how is your mother?"

"How did you know I am reading a letter from my mother?"

"You were gnashing your teeth." He gravelly chuckled. "You forget I have much better hearing than you. Few people make you do that. She does."

"She mentioned she was going to be on the Citadel and I quote, "wanted to know if you could make time in your busy schedule to meet your mother."."

"Passive aggressive much?"

"You're telling me. I'm trying to figure out how to get out of it. I love my mom, but..."

"She's good only in small doses. My father is like that." Garrus offered her an out. "Tell her you're sick."

"Then she'll call Dr. Chakwas and then I'd hear about it from both of them."

"Done it before I take it?"

She scoffed, "what do you think?"

He chuckled and turned around to face her. His next words dropped as she looked up at her. The glow of the moonlight slightly dimmed the vibrancy of her red hair. He must of been staring at her when she spoke again. 

"What?"

"Well, I'm about to do something stupid."

"You're always doing something stupid. So how is this any different?"

He gazed at her, summoning the courage then he went for it. He leaned in, his eyes closed, and touched his forehead to hers. They stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled his head back. 

She blinked in disbelief.

***


	5. Once She Wakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG. Short snippet.

The smell of antiseptic greeted Garrus as he padded into the medical bay. He made a beeline to the bed where Shepard lay and put his three finger talon over her five fingered hand. Still unconscious was the love of his life and her health was the center of his attention. nothing else mattered. Without her voice to reassure him, he watched the monitors keep their rhythm with her biological functions. Was having a SPO2 being 98% a good sign? What was SPO2 anyway? Did the tubes in her nose help any with her breathing. It's quicker than normal. Her pulse was steady and rhythmic despite it hitching on intake. 

"Garrus, stop fretting. She'll be okay." Dr. Karin Chakwas entered so quietly , he hadn't even realized she was in the medbay in the first place. "We just need to make sure she does get better."

"How is she?"

"She's broken three ribs in multiple spots. They punctured her lung and I had to inflate it. This dominoed into hypoxia, which is why she's on Oxygen for now. She has a bruised clavicle and a concussion. I'm having to sedate her until she's healed enough not to cause anymore damage."

"She's not going to want to be in here."

"Garrus, I'm not moving her unless there is a massive probability of the crew getting spaced."

"And she's already done that."

"She needs more time here in the medbay. Where I can closely monitor her."

"Her cybernetics?"

"Need more time to work." The doctor laid a comforting hand on the Turian. "Once she wakes up, I'm going to have issues keeping her still as is. I don't need you two...compounding the problem."

"Right." He frowned, noting the innuendo. 

"She's going to be okay, Garrus. I'll make sure she does. She's been through worse."

"The last time it was this bad; she died."

"Yes, I know. Right now, I am going to suggest you go and get something to eat. Perhaps go and do some...calibrations too?"

"Very funny, Doc. Very funny. You should do stage shows.

******


	6. Quill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard enjoys writing with a quill. Came about as an exercise to write with my brand new quill. Rated G

As long as Jane remembered, the art of putting pen to paper was a love of hers. No, not just writing a story by typing it on a data pad, but writing it by hand with a pen and paper. The stories had slowed down in order to be recorded. Her mind often raced with possibilities which to take characters. Adventures they wanted. So adventures they would get. It had been a while since she had the chance to write. Instead of actually writing, she used her story planning skills to help her with completing missions. Mind-mapping could only be done in her head to plan out the possibilities and probabilities of combat. 

It was a slight surprise when she received a personal package from the quartermaster. She lifted an eyebrow, hesitant to accept it. She hadn't ordered anything recently and once he assured her there wasn't some sort of destructive device inside; she opened it. Inside the box, lay a beautiful turquoise feathered quill, a green leather journal, a blotter, and a bottle of black ink. 

_Janie-bean,_

_I know you didn't bring yours with you._

_You didn't exactly have time to grab it before_

_the universe went to hell again. I thought I'd_

_send you a new one. Your ink was getting low_

_anyway._

_-Mom_

Hours later would be the first time any of her crew would see her put ink to paper. Garrus had joined her in the mess hall, taking apart his gun and cleaning it. She had sat down across from him and she had pulled it out, he was enthralled and captivated by what she was doing. Not that she could blame him. Writing with a quill wasn't exactly heard of out here in the black. He was wiping down his gun when he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing, Garrus. Like I do everyday."

"I know, but what is it? Some sort of bird feather? Should I be insulted?"

"It's a quill. An old writing implement from Earth. It has a feather to help balance the weight. Not all quills have feathers. Some are all metal, some are glass, some are wood. I like the weight of the feather quills myself. For me, it's easier to write with. It's my favorite way to write."

"Not exactly the most efficient way to write."

"Perhaps not, but I find it soothing. It can also tell a lot about someone by they hand write."

"Oh?"

"Specialists can even tell if someone forged something just by glancing at their writing."

"So what are somethings you can tell from someone's handwriting?"

"Well, you can tell if they're stressed by the ink heaviness or the strokes they use. If they are in a hurry or if they're being thoughtful. Some people even believe you can tell about a person's personality by the curvature of their letter. Not entirely sure about that one, but I can see how."

"And what does yours say?"

"Oh, not much." With a smile, she blotted the page and closed the book. She slid it the journal across the table. He took it and she gestured for him to open it. 

He did and then smiled at her words. "I love you too, Jane."


End file.
